Mark McKenzie
Dr. Mark McKenzie was a suspect in the murder investigations of ex-convict David Breitman in Payback (Case #12 of Pacific Bay), and local Irish priest Angus O'Brian in Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay). He was also a suspect in the murder investigation of Russian community leader Nikolai Kamarov in Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay), where he was arrested for his involvement in the organ-stealing scheme. Profile Mark is a 45-year-old crooked surgeon of African-American heritage who previously served as a physician in Ivywood Hills. He has ash-gray hair and a thick mustache. He wears a typical uniform of a doctor equipped with a stethoscope around his neck and a Pear smartphone tucked into his right pocket. Besides that, he wears a pink shirt and a gold chain around his neck. In his first appearance, it is known that Mark drinks tea. In his second appearance, he swaps his pink shirt with a green one and wears a green shamrock top hat with white stripes. He also dons a four-leaf clover on his lapel and has a grease stain on the left side of his white jacket. It is discovered that he uses a jump rope, drinks beer and, per Ramirez, is superstitious. In his third appearance, he reverts back to his first appearance. It is revealed that he is right-handed, had an organ transplant and speaks Chinese. Events of Criminal Case Payback Mark found himself in the red after Hannah's analysis of a prescription bottle (with the serial number cracked by the player) prescribed to David from Mark. Amy was curious as to why an ex-con like David could afford a prescription from Mark in which Mark did so to help the less fortunate in Inner City. Mark claimed David did not need hefty medical assistance but Amy was more concerned about investigating David's murder, and wondered if Mark saw David recently in which Mark responded that David came to Mark only twice for painkillers. Mark was approached a second time after Hannah found out Mark was a witness to a burglary David committed in the 1980's--a feat which made no sense to the team since Mark worked as David's physician in present-day Pacific Bay. Mark stumbled into David's robbery by accident in the middle of a night, and felt it was his duty to inform the police of the robbery at the promise of full anonymity, in which following those events Mark moved away from Inner City to build a life as an Ivywood Hills surgeon. Mark felt he did the right thing (reported the robbery to the authorities three decades ago) since the victim was pronounced dead by the police at the start of the case. Mark did not need further help after the killer was incarcerated for grand homicide. Spineless Mark celebrated Saint Patrick's day at the parade with Roxie and Frank. The celebration was cut short when a local Irish priest named Angus O'Brian was floating dead over the streets of Inner City. Frank required Mark's cooperation the instant Roxie saw Angus dead on-scene. Mark believed there's always a curse bewildering Inner City as its citizens can't celebrate more than five minutes of peace without a murder on the streets. Since Mark admitted to Frank he knew Angus, he told the team Angus was a priest at Saint Mary's Church and honored him as a key representative of the Irish community. Mark's conversation prompted the team to investigate Saint Mary's Church for the first time in the case. Mark found himself in the red during his second conversation with Frank and the player since the player found a bottle of steroids inside Angus's bible box. Mark told the team Angus pressured him into issuing him steroids for the fighting tournament not by money, but by blackmailing him during confessions to have a bottle without paying a single penny. To Mark, it seemed that Angus betrayed him, and felt that the people of Inner City were immoral. Mark was innocent after the killer was incriminated and incarcerated for grand homicide, but Eduardo Ramirez sought to inspect him hours after the case was closed, in which Mark was suspected of harvesting illicit money to meet his ends. Under the Skin Mark found himself in serious trouble moments after the team found a handgun at the killer's hideout in which the player brushed fingerprints which belonged to Mark per Hannah's digital examination, and as a plus, Hannah told the team to flag Mark as a right-handed person as Hannah was generous enough to do additional analysis of her own. The team wanted to know as to why Mark had to place the gun in the killer's hideout but Mark stated he needed a gun for self-defense en route to an intervention he had to attend--grounds for the team to ask Mark as to whom he operated on but Mark told the team he was unable to comply due to an oath he swore to keep all his surgeon operations private. Frank did not believe Mark at all. Mark was arrested for his involvement in the organ-stealing scheme once Frank and the player found a pair of gloves matching the blood of Angus in which Yann was able to confirm Mark as the user of those gloves using skin cells left inside the gloves. Frank pointed his gun at Mark in which the player impounded Mark in the interrogation room. Once in the interrogation room, Frank demanded Mark to spill the reasons behind the theft of those organs but Mark told the team he had nothing to do with Kamarov's death although he admitted he stole the organs from three other victims (Ling Zhang, Radovan Radich, and Angus O'Brian) in a contract basis. Frank still demanded answers from Mark but Mark claimed he spoke to his contractor in Chinese--allowing Mark to protect the killer from being incriminated. Hours after Rupert Snow was revealed to be Mark's employer, Frank and the player questioned Mark about the stolen organs in which Mark told the team to search the illegal operating room in which Frank and the player found a locked refrigerator housing the missing organs--a feat giving Roxie an easy task of verifying the stolen organs were the ones which belonged to the three previous victims and during her anatomic analysis Roxie opted to give the stolen organs to hospitals she knew were known to make good use of them. Now the only obstacle behind the organ-stealing affair was for Frank and the player to know about the money Mark got from Rupert. Frank and the player gave Mark a harsh welcome as even though the stolen organs may be placed to good use, the team would not forget Mark's organ-stealing crimes in which Frank told Mark made a lot of money stealing organs for Rupert. Mark is currently serving an undisclosed prison term for his involvement in Rupert's organ-stealing scheme in Inner City, thus putting an end to both the Russo-Chinese feud and the organ-stealing scheme. Trivia *Mark is one of the many suspects who appeared in three cases. *Mark owns a Pearphone, the in-game iPhone clone. Case appearances *Payback (Case #12 of Pacific Bay) *Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay) *Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay) Gallery MMckenziePacificBay.png|Mark, as he appeared in Payback (Case #12 of Pacific Bay). MMcKenziePacificBayC70.png|Mark, as he appeared in Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay). MMcKenziePacificBayC17.png|Mark, as he appeared in Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay). markmckenzieAI.png|Mark wearing the prison uniform. C68MarkMugshot.jpg Mark-C14-Mugshot.jpg OG_SUS_217_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects